Meeting of the Hearts
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Yugi likes Yami! One-Shot


Sakura: This is a one-shot by me. Darkhikari2 helped with the title and some of the ideas. The story is in Yugi's P.O.V

Yumi: This is just a short one-shot to make up for all the waiting you have had to do for all her other stories

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if it was for the best. Losing a friend to gain a new one and something more. Everything was ok in my life as nothing could be perfect in a teenagers life. Get up, go to school, go home, then do everything over again. It got boring. Well it was boring till he came along. When he came into my life I felt my heart beat so fast it would pop out of my chest. I have never met a man so wonderful. Hell I didn't even know I liked men. I guess you could say it didn't matter to me. He could of been a woman and I would of fallen in love. Love a strong word for me to be saying, but you could say I am in love. I never really want it to end.

* * *

The day started out like any other. I got up, took my shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, then met my friend Anzu outside. We headed to school and soon met up with my other friends Joey and Tristan. The two were idiots, but I guess you could say they were my idiots. If it wasn't for Joey and Tristan, I most likely wouldn't be here today and I would have never solved the millennium puzzle. It's an upside down pyramid I wear around my neck. It looks heavy, but for me it is as light as a feather. My other half lives in the puzzle as a spirit. After I solved the puzzle nothing has been the same. I've been in duels and I am now the King of Games. My other half is the most wonderful friend I could have asked for. He is in every way my darker half. He likes to call me aibou and hikari. He told me I was just so pure and cute. I'm not sure if he sees me as something more, but I really hope he does. The bell rang and all of us went into the building. Another boring day of school.

* * *

Later in the afternoon after my last class, I headed to my locker. It was a shock to see Anzu already there. She waved and smiled at me. I put my books and backpack away. Thank god it was Friday. I closed my locker, then looked at her. "So what's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if tomorrow you wanted to go to the acrade."

I smiled. "Sure, do I need to ask Joey and Tristan…"

She grabbed my hand, making me blush. "No…Just me and you. I miss hanging out with you."

I nodded and she let go. I watched as she skipped away. Was it a date? I shook my head, of course it wasn't a date. We were just friends…..Right?

* * *

Saturday morning, I tried on different outfits. It had been a while sense I had hung out with only Anzu. We were childhood friends and deserved a day to ourselves. The only reason I was trying on so many outfits was to see if I could get my Yami to dool. Yami was sitting on my bed in spirit form looking over all the clothes. "Is it a date aibou?"

I couldn't help, but chuckle. "No Yami, it's not a date. Just two friends going out together."

"Then why are you trying on so many outfits?"

"I want to look good ok." I turned to face him. "So what do you think?"

His eyes widened. I smiled, perfect I got a reaction. I was wearing my favorite pair of black leather pants, a black tank top that was tight on me, combat boots, two bracelet with chains, and a black choker with a bat hanging off it. I had also put on a little eyeliner to my eyes. God I sound like a girl.

He rubbed his eyes. "Uh aibou…?"

I smirked, which was so wrong for me, and walked over to him. "So what dod you think?"

I could tell he couldn't form words. He nodded at me. I smiled and headed for the door. "You coming?"

He disappered into the puzzle. I sensed fear and upset. Did he really think it was a date? Did he really like me?

* * *

It was raining now as a ran home crying. It wasn't fair, life just wasn't fair. How could she do that to me? I was her best friend.

_Flashback_

_Anzu and I walked into the acrade to lots of people. Seemed everyone had the same idea. She pulled me over to the DDR machine. We danced a few rounds, before I got tired and walked off. Another guy took my place and she danced with him. I smiled as the guy flirted with her and she flirted back. He seemed nice, maybe Anzu should find herself a boyfriend. After two rounds she jumped off, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He passed her his number and we headed toward some tables to order a pizza. _

_As we ate, she kept looking at the piece of paper with the number on it. "You gonna call him?"_

_She looked at me confused. "Why should I?"_

"_Because you were flirting with him. Didn't you think he was cute?"_

_She smiled and leaned in close. "He was, but I have my eyes on someone else."_

_I leaned back in my chair to get away. "Oh really who?"_

_She frowned and got up. "I'm gonna go get a refill." She left, but without her cup._

_I sighed and looked at her purse. It was open with a piece of paper sticking out. I knew it wasn't the guy's number because she had that still in her hand. I wondered if it was someone else's number. I grabbed it and took a look at it. _

_**Operation get a date with Yami**_

_**1. Ask Yugi out**_

_**2. Flirt with another guy and make him jealous**_

_**3. If number 2 fails, try and get him angry by kissing another guy**_

_**4. When Yami comes out ask him out**_

_My hands shook with anger that was for sure. I could feel Yami was worried. I closed my mindlink with him, but not before telling him I was ok. If he came out, Anzu would get what she wanted. _

_I looked up in time to see Anzu come back. She smiled for a minute, till she saw what I was holding and her smile dropped. "Yugi?"_

_I stood up and glared at her. "Is this some sick joke!"_

_She didn't move or look down. I knew she thought Yami would come out for sure now that I was anger. _

"_Anzu if you're hoping Yami will come out he won't. I told him not to and let me handle you."_

_She frowned. "Why would you think I would want him out?"_

_I slamned my fist on the table. "I not stupid! I read this piece of paper. You only asked me to hang out so you could get to Yami. Well for your info, he doesn't like you that way and he never will!"_

_She glared. "How do you know that?"_

_I just felt so much anger. I just wanted to hit her so bad. "Because….Because we're a couple you bitch!"_

_She looked shocked. _

_I could feel tears wanted to come down my face so badly, but I held them back. The only think that ran through my head was that she used me. She fucking used me to get to my Yami. _

_I threw the paper at her. "Now get a life and leave me alone. We are no longer friends." Without another word I ran out._

As I reached the shop I fell to my knees beside the side door that lead to the house part. I had lost a friend over something so stupid. A figure appeared beside me and I realized that it was Yami in spirit form. Even through he was a spirit, he still wrapped his arms around me. I knew he felt sorry for me.

"Aibou?"

I forgot I had closed the mindlink. I reopened it. I didn't have the voice to speak.

/Yes?/

/ Lets get you inside. Your wet and you need to get dry before you catch a cold./

I shook my head. I didn't want to move. I felt like lying there in the cold rain till my pain was no more. It took me a while to realize that I had started to me, then it hit me that Yami had taken over my body.

He opened the door, then took my body up to my room. He changed my wet clothes for dry pjs, then put my body to bed. It was still early about 3 o'clock, but it seem like a good idea just to lay in bed for the day after what happen. I got control of my body again as he disappeared into his soul room.

I closed my eyes and went into my soul room. He seemed darker in my soul room then before. I guessed it was because I was so down. The door to my soul room opened and Yami walked in. I smiled at him. He closed the door and then walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and laided my head on his chest. He was so warm.

Yami wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I just wanted to be held.

After a few minutes, we sat down on my bed to talk. I knew he wanted me to talk about what happen. I just hope I was ready.

"So what happen?"

I sighed. " She used me to get to you."

Yami tighten his grip on my waist. He sure was close to me. I didn't mind, but did he really love me in the way I loved him. "So that was why you were angry?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to cry. "Yes….I didn't mean to lash out like that. But she used me Yami. She used me just to get to you. I thought me and her were friends."

I felt Yami use his hand to lift my face to look at him. I opened my eyes to see his face close to mine. "I'm sorry she hurt you aibou, but even if I did come out of the puzzle like she wanted. I would never agree to going out with her. I like someone else already."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Was it me?

"It is you." I jumped a little at feeling his lips on mine, but I kissed back after a second of shock. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was just as I imaged it. We didn't break for a long time, but when we did we were both panting. Once we recovered we started to kiss again. I feel back onto the bed with him ontop of me….

* * *

I laid in my soul room bed still with Yami beside me. We were both wrapped tightly in the covers our clothes laid forgotten on the floor. I still had a blush on my face after what we had done.

I smiled. "So were a couple now right?"

He chuckled. "I think we've been a couple for a while according to you."

I didn't know what he was talking about till I remembered what I said to Anzu. "Oh…"

He tighten his grip on me and kissed my forehead. "It's ok. I still love ya now and forever."

* * *

Sakura: Hope you enjoyed

Yami and Yugi: This is dedicated to Darkhikari2 for giving Sakura the idea

Yumi: REVIEW!


End file.
